


Elevation

by blueteak



Category: The Borgias
Genre: Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Priests, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueteak/pseuds/blueteak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cesare isn't allowed to come until after the ceremony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Borgias Kink prompt "Rodrigo/Cesare, exactly what it says on the tin. Rodrigo will not let Cesare come until he's satisfied his son has been properly obedient."

“You will be a cardinal, Cesare. You will perform Lucrezia’s wedding ceremony, Cesare. You will not have any release until I allow it, Cesare.” 

Inappropriate words to be running through his mind on his journey down the aisle with his palms pressed together in prayer, to be sure. He’d much rather have his hands under his robes, working to relieve the ache in his cock that’s making it even harder than normal to walk in his skirts.

He’d thought he was done for when he’d pulled the cool, rough fabric on before the ceremony. It had rubbed against his sensitive cock and had him squeezing his eyes shut and biting his lip until he was certain that the only words escaping his mouth would be God-related. His fellow-cardinals-to-be were also men of the world, so he couldn’t pass it off as religious ecstasy, but it would at least sound more acceptable than begging his father, both earthly and Holy, for release. Only knowing that he’d have to confess to his father if he gained release without permission had kept him from excusing himself minutes before the ceremony. 

And now he was kissing his father’s ring. His father’s ring on the hand that had lovingly stroked him, had at times chastised him, and had recently brought him to the brink, thumb rubbing against the slit just so before pulling away and explaining what the reward for wearing cardinal red would be. He hadn’t stated what the punishment for not following orders would be. There had been no need. 

His father smiled. 

Later, his father knelt in front of him, pushed his robes up roughly, and grinned up at him. “Your Eminence,” was all he said before he took Cesare in his mouth and gave him release to make him forget, at lest momentarily, that he'd just been further imprisoned.


End file.
